Promień zielony/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Promień zielony Partya wolanta. Bracia Melvill, mówiąc prawdę, nie tylko liczyli dni, ale nawet i godziny. Nie szło im bowiem tak jak oni chcieli. Najwyraźniejsze znudzenie siostrzenicy, ta nieustanna potrzeba samotności, chłodne obejście się z panem Aristobulus Ursiclos, który też równie nie wiele się nią zajmował, wszystko to czyniło pobyt w Oban wielce nieprzyjemnym. Nie wiedzieli w jaki sposób ożywić monotonność życia. Nadaremnie wyczekiwali na zmianę powietrza. Skoroby życzeniu miss Campbell stało się zadosyć, niezawodnie byłaby przystępniejszą. Miss Campbell tak była czemś głęboko zamyślona, że zapominała nawet witać ich we dnie i wieczorem. Tymczasem barometr wbrew życzeniom zakłopotanych wujów ani na jeden milimetr nie posunął się. Nieraz już uderzali weń ręką, aby tym sposobem zmusić igłę magnesową do poruszenia, ale nie poruszyła się ona wcale. Nagle bracia Melvill powzięli szczególną myśl. Dnia jedenastego sierpnia po południu, postanowili zaproponować miss Campbell grę w wolanta, aby ją czemkolwiek rozerwać, w której to grze z pozwolenia Heleny miał mieć udział Aristobulus Ursiclos. Trzeba wiedzieć, że brat Sib i brat Sam należeli do graczów pierwszej siły, czyniąc tym sposobem zaszczyt Zjednoczonemu Królestwu. Była to dawna gra nazwana: „mail”''Maillet'', Mail. Gra zależąca na tem, ażeby buławą w kształcie cylindra, na której umocowane są kółka żelazne, chwytać lub popychać silnie kule drewniane zrobione z drzewa bukszpanowego. Maillet znaczy buława. Nazywała się ona nadto Croquet, wolant. , bardzo odpowiednia dla płci pięknej. W Oban było dość miejsca do podobnej gry. Ponieważ goście kąpielowi zwykle obejmowali w swoje posiadanie już to nadbrzeżne piaski, już trawniki, nie potrzeba było zadawać sobie zbyt wiele trudu, celem wynalezienia właściwego miejsca do gry. Powierzchnia tu nie była piasczysta, ale usłana darnią, co zwykle miejscowi nazywają gruntem wolantowym: „''crockets–grounds''”. Polewana codziennie za pośrednictwem pompy i gładzona za pomocą właściwej ku temu maszyny, była tak gładka jak aksamit. Znajdowały się małe sześciany z kamienia służące do umocowania kijów i łuków potrzebnych do gry, wąski rowek ciągnął się na długość tysiąca dwustu stóp kwadratowych, przeznaczonych do gry w wolanta. Wieleż to razy bracia Melvill przypatrywali się młodzieży obojga płci, grającej na tym placu! Zresztą niepodobna określić ich radości, że miss Campbell zgodziła się na propozycyę. Będą wiec w możności zabawić ją wobec widzów, których nigdy nie brak ani tu ani w Helensbourgh’u. Próżni ludzie! Uprzedzono o tem Aristobulusa Ursiclos, który też na chwilę zawiesił roboty i znalazł się właśnie w chwili poczynającej się batalii na placu boju. I on również miał pretensyę należenia do znakomitych graczy tak pod względem teoryi jako i w praktyce, grał on jako uczony, jako geometra, jako fizyk, jako matematyk, jednem słowem jako mąż pewny siebie, umiejący obrachować cały przebieg gry. Niezbyt przyjemnem było miss Campbell, że dostała za partnera owego napuszonego uczonego. Czy mogło być jednak inaczej? Niepodobna bez sprawienia przykrości obu braciom, rozdzielać ich ze sobą, stawiać jednego naprzeciw drugiego, gdy dotąd szli zawsze razem, ręka w rękę, tak połączonych ze sobą myślą i sercem, ciałem i duszą. Nie, tego uczynić nie mogła. – Miss Campbell, odezwał się Aristobulus Ursiclos, jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że zostałem pani pomocnikiem, a jeżeli pani pozwolisz, wytłumaczę pani teoryą uderzania... – Panie Ursiclos, trzeba przedewszystkiem wygrać, odpowiedziała widocznie zniechęcona Helena. – Wygrać? – A właściwie przegrać, dodała Helena. Byliby niepocieszeni, gdybyśmy ich pobili. – Jednakże... pozwól pani... rzekł Aristobulus Ursiclos. Grę tę znam jako geometra z pro-fesyi i szczycę się tem. Obrachowałem doskonale kombinacyą rzutów, ważność zboczeń i mam pewną w tem wprawę... – Ja o niczem zgoła nie myślę, jedynie chciałabym sprawić przyjemność moim przeciwnikom. Zresztą są oni bardzo silni w tej grze, uprzedzam pana, i wątpię, czy umiejętność pańska wystarczy w obec ich niezwykłej biegłości. – Zobaczymy zaraz, szepnął Aristobulus Ursiclos, ponieważ żadne względy nie mogły go nakłonić do zrzeczenia się walki na seryo... nawet chęć przypodobania się miss Campbell. Tymczasem chłopiec do usługi przyniósł skrzynię, w której znajdowały się buławy, marki, kółka, kule i inne potrzebne przyrządy. Koła w liczbie dziewięciu, zostały ułożone na małej tafli w kształcie trapezu, a nadto po obu stronach sterczały osie owych kół. – Proszę wybierać, kto zaczyna, rzekł brat Sam. Kostki rzucono do kapelusza, każdy z grających sięgnął doń ręką. Losem tedy nastąpiła kolej stosownie do kolorów: kula i buława barwy niebieskiej dostała się bratu Sam, buława i kula czerwona Ursiclosowi; żółta buława i kula bratu Sib, a zielona kula i buława miss Campbell. – Oczekiwałam na promień tej barwy, rzekła Helena. Może to i dobra przepowiednia. Brat Sam miał zatem zaczynać, jakoż rozpoczął wzięciem olbrzymiego niucha tabaki. Potrzeba było go widzieć wówczas. Z postawą ciała ani zbyt wyprostowaną ani zbyt nachyloną, podając się jednak nieco naprzód z odrzuconą w tył głową, z rękami złożonemi, trzymając silnie buławę, aby mógł silnie uderzyć, z ręką lewą u góry, a prawą u dołu, z kolanami lekko zgiętemi, aby nadać większy impet rzutowi, ze stopą prawej nogi wprost kuli, a z lewą cofniętą, w tył, przedstawiał prawdziwy typ amatora wolantu. Wówczas brat Sam uniósł swoją buławę, zataczając nią łagodne półkole, potem uderzył kulę, leżącą o dziesięć cali od niego i nie poruszając wcale ręką prawą, ponowił tę operacyę po trzykroć. Rzeczywiście, kula umiejętnie wprawiona w ruch, przebiegła tuż pod pierwszem kołem, potem pod drugiem; nowe uderzenie zmusiło ją do przebieżenia pod trzeciem i dopiero pod czwartem zatrzymała się. Jak na początek była to wyśmienita próba. Obecni nie mogli powstrzymać się od pochlebnego szeptu. Teraz z kolei miał grać Ursiclos. Był mniej szczęśliwym. Skutkiem niezręczności czy też skutkiem niepowodzenia, kilka razy musiał uderzać, zanim kula potoczyła się i przemknęła pod pierwszem kołem, drugie całkiem ominęła. – Prawdopodobnie, odezwał się do miss Campbell, kula ta nie należy do odpowiedniego kalibru. Ponieważ w tym razie, aby kula należycie się toczyła, należy koniecznie aby siła ciężkości koncentrowała się w samym środku. – No, na ciebie kolej, wuju Sib, wyrzekła miss Campbell, nie słuchając wcale rozprawy naukowej swego towarzysza. Brat Sib, był godnym towarzyszem brata Sam. Jego kula przeszła po pod dwoma kółkami i zatrzymała się przy kuli Aristobulusa Ursiclos, co jej dopomogło do przejścia przez trzecie koło. Nakoniec miss Campbell rozpoczęła grę zieloną kulą i dość zręcznie zdołała ją przeprowadzić po pod dwa pierwsze kółka. Partya zatem rozpoczęła się pod bardzo przyjaznemi warunkami dla braci Melvill, którzy zbijali kule swoich przeciwników. Cóż to była za walka uporczywa. Bracia porozumiewali się na migi, nie potrzebując wcale mówić, ostatecznie zaś znacznie posunęli się dalej od swoich przeciwników, co nadzwyczaj ucieszyło miss Campbell a przeciwnie zasmuciło jej towarzysza Aristobulusa Ursiclos. Miss Campbell nareszcie widząc, że pozostała w tyle bardzo daleko, zaczęła grać uważniej i bardziej na seryo i okazała daleko więcej zręczności od swego pomocnika, jakkolwiek tenże uczenie rozprawiał o każdym nowym rzucie. – Kąt wpadania jest zawsze równy katowi odbicia i to powinno pani wskazać kierunek w jakim potoczy się kula po dokonanem uderzeniu. Należy zatem korzystać... – Ależ pan korzystaj kiedy chcesz, przecież widzisz że już chybiliśmy trzy koła... Rzeczywiście Aristobulus był nadzwyczaj zdystansowany. Może z dziesięć razy usiłował trafić w koło środkowe ale nadaremnie. Jeszcze raz stanął w pozycyi podnosząc w górę buławę i pragnąc spróbować szczęścia. Ale szczęście nie było mu wcale przychylne. Kula za każdym razem uderzała o żelazo i w ogóle nie mogła przedostać się przez otwór koła. Na prawdę miss Campbell miała zupełną słuszność uskarzania się na swego partnera. Ona grała bardzo dobrze, to też wujowie nie omieszkali udzielać jej pochwał. Wyglądała istotnie czarująco, oddana całą duszą grze, która w zupełności wykazywała naturalną zręczność jej ruchów; z nogą cokolwiek wysuniętą naprzód, aby tym sposobem kierować tem silniej toczeniem się kuli, cała jej postać zdradzała zajęcie, a na twarzy malowała się radość, jej uroczo zarysowana kibić obudzała zachwyt ogólny. A jednakże Aristobulus Ursiclos wcale na to nie zwracał uwagi. Można powiedzieć, że gra młodego uczonego doprowadziła do wściekłości. Bracia Melvill już daleko tak posunęli grę, że niepodobna było dorównać im w żaden sposób. A przytem zwycięstwa wolanta są tak niespodziewane i nagłe, że nigdy nie można stanowczo oznaczyć po której stronie będzie zwycięztwo. Partya zatem prowadzona była dalej na tak nierównych warunkach, gdy zaszedł nieoczekiwany zgoła wypadek. Oto Aristobulus Ursiclos, w nadmiarze zacietrzewienia się, z całą siłą chciał uderzyć kulę żelazem, tymczasem zamiast w kulę uderzył się w nogę. Jakże też krzyczał okropnie! Stojąc na jednej nodze wydawał bardzo bolesne jęki, co po części zamiast współczucia wywoływało uśmiech. Jeszcze śmieśniejszem było to, że kiedy bracia Melvill niemile dotknięci i przerażeni pospieszyli do niego, zaczął swój wypadek określać naukowemi terminami: – Linia zatoczona przez kulę, dziwnym jakimś grymasem obliczenia zrobiła koło, i tym sposobem promień daleko był krótszym i rzut fałszywym. Wreszcie... – A zatem przerwiemy partyą, zapytała miss Campbell. – Przerwać partyą, krzyknął Aristobulus Ursiclos. Czy zostaliśmy zwycięzcami? Nigdy. Przyjmując w tym względzie rachunek przybliżony, można najsumienniej obliczyć... – Dobrze więc: Grajmy dalej! przerwała miss Campbell. Pomimo przybliżonego obliczenia, pomimo sumienności rachunku, przewaga była zawsze po stronie braci. Brat Sam już nawet wpędził kulę w rowek, gdzie się mogła toczyć swobodnie, tak że po kiku jeszcze uderzeniach partya została dokończona a bracia Melvill w zupełności tryumfowali. Co się tyczy Arsitobulusa Ursiclos, niepowodzenie tak go rozgniewało, że nawet nie probował zbić środkowego koła. Bez wątpienia miss Campbell, lubo w głębi duszy uradowana zwycięstwem wujów, dla okazania że jest mocno zirrytowana powodzeniem swoich przeciwników, bez zastanowienia się uderzyła kulę, nie troszcząc się wcale o to, w jakim pójdzie kierunku. Kula w ten sposób uderzona zatoczyła w początku koło, a następnie odbiwszy się wpadła do rowku i jak utrzymywał Aristobulus pędzona nabytym ruchem, o wiele przeszła dalej od zakreślonego do gry placu. Istotnie był to rzut fatalny! W tem właśnie miejscu siedział jakiś młody artysta, zajęty rysowaniem krajobrazu okolicy. Kula odbita uderzyła wprost w płótno rozciągnięte na stalugach, zamazała zupełnie tło już pociągnięte farbą i wreszcie przewróciła i same stalugi. Malarz odwróciwszy się wyrzekł z wielkim spokojem: – Zwykle udzielają ostrzeżenie, gdy kto ma zamiar bombardowania. Nie jesteśmy widocznie w kraju bezpiecznym. Miss Campbell, która nie przypuszczała zupełnie konkluzyi swego uderzenia, usłyszawszy to, pobiegła do malarza: – Ach panie, rzekła z wielką grzecznością, przebacz pan, uczyniła to moja niezręczność. Malarz powstał i z uśmiechem ukłonił się tej, która z wielkim wstydem zmuszona była prosić go o przebaczenie. Malarzem tym był rozbitek z odmętu Corryvrekan! ----